1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bingo apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bingo flasher apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing visual indication of winning in a bingo game scenario.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In play of bingo games, frequently winning individuals must demonstratively and physically indicate a Winning game by drawing attention to themselves. While additional games are in progress, the winner is thereby distracted from directing attention to ongoing games. The signal device is arranged to preclude such distraction and provide indication of which game has been won by the aforenoted "winner". The prior art utilizes bingo indicator members and such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,510 to Green which is directed as a wand member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,887 to precourt sets forth a portable signal device utilizing a telescoping handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,491 to Dotson sets forth a signal device for mounting upon a table utilizing a light bulb mounted to a top surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,629 to Moebius sets forth a further display sign that is arranged with a lower tubular end for mounting to a tapered neck bottle member.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bingo flasher apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in operation for directing attention to an associated winner of a bingo game and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.